Colorado Sunrise
by jdouglas17
Summary: A collection of stories about broken homes and strained relationships. Mostly surrounding team seven and secondary characters such as Ino and Hinata. boy-on-boy, straight, Girl-on-girl, friendship. OOC


Colorado Sunrise

A collection of oneshots about broken homes and seemingly impossible relationships. Various pairings surrounding the members of team seven and minor characters such as Kiba, Hinata and Ino. Straight, Boy-boy, Girl-girl, friendship, etc.

* * *

Chapter one: NaruSaku

I can't begin to understand her. We've been together for a few years, yet somehow we've only grown somewhat close. Maybe it's better than my previous dumbass girlfriends, I'd always think I was so much closer to them than I was. I love her, I do, but there are just some things I can't believe from her, like her saying she gets me. She always has something to say about me, from 'You should be more organized' to 'You shouldn't smoke pot.' She seems to judge me so much, But she doesn't really know me. I come with some extra baggage.

She doesn't agree with what I do, I always 'seem so busy.' There are days where I'm not there, meaning I'm truly busy, and those days where I'm not 'there,' meaning I just don't want to care. It's true, I'm busy a lot, but it has nothing to do with my feelings for her. I truly care a great deal for her, even when he was mad at her. 'Am I good to her,' I often wonder.

A lot of our problems seem like they could've come from our backgrounds. I'm an orphan, in and out of foster homes, and prior to our meeting, I'd been through several houses and schools, some that only enforced my habits and attitude with the people I'd meet, and others where the living situation was terrible and my foster 'parents' only had me around for the money, if not only to beat me. I've been forced to work in bad jobs to be able to live at times in my life. My current parents are nice enough, but my foster brother is tougher and meaner than me and regularly tries to bash my fuckin' skull in, or so it would seem. He once tried to attack Sakura, and I sent him to the hospital for a few weeks. Of course by beating the shit out of him, I was prescribed riddlin and placed on an ankle monitor. Fuckin Authority figures.

She, on the other hand, hasn't left the same area in her life. Her father left her alone with her mother when she was only four or five. She'd done her best to block out unhappy memories of the abusive drunkard, and as a result, is generally a shy and quiet person, 'cept for with me, but it took some work. Her school situation isn't much better than mine, even though she's only been to three different schools. The girls at her school, now the school I also dropped out of, are often mean and give her shit frequently, even beating her up sometimes, for whatever reason. She isn't pretty enough, doesn't go to school, is relatively smart but not at all nerdy, and so on. In her years at Leaf Highschool, I'd been the first person who was nice to her, without wanting something in return. But was I really happy with nothing, or did our arrangement work out?

We've done it several times, though it never seems to work, I think she may have been raped in the past, probably by that bastard father of hers. I'd like to kill him, though it's been on the list since before I got the idea she's been raped. She loves me, and no matter what happens she is always willing to try again, but I can't help but feel like the bastard when she screams that way. It's a cold existance at times, I wonder what it'd be like if we weren't both so fucked up.

It all feels like so many mistakes, not around, a little too drugged out, a little too angry, it goes on and on. Despite this, I have nowhere to go, she's all I have anymore, so I think I'll stay right here. God, am I a train wreck.

Our relationship is a bunch of twists and turns and fucked up situations. We're both failing in school, she got kicked off the Pom squad - which I'm somewhat happy about - for doing so poorly in school, with both attendance and grades. I'm always getting in trouble for bashing in some asshole's face at least once a week, and I pretty much don't go unless it means meeting up with someone to get high or go party. You'd think I wouldn't have the time to fight at school, but I manage it somehow.

I realised I had some abandonment issues. I'd be at my house with her, just the two of us, and I'd come running at times to make sure she was still around, still safe, not found by her bastard father or anything. It always seemed that things could've gone much worse over the last couple years. I could've ended up dead in some fuckin ditch somewhere, she could've been ganged up on by a bunch of trailer-trash cheerleaders, or either one of us could've been consumed by drugs.

Despite all this, we made it work. It was no match made in heaven, in fact it wasn't far from a match made in hell. Both of us had been through terrible times, jobless, fatherless, beaten, and hated, and dealing with drug problems off and on, for me and her. I guess you could call it a match made under a colorado sunrise.


End file.
